Harry Potter and the Gate of Merlin
by HolyCon
Summary: Harry will do anything to find Sirius, anything at all. HPSGA crossover Has been abandoned may revamp and try again at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Potter and the Gate of Merlin

Author: weasleysangel

Pairing: Harry Potter/Rodney McKay

Fandom: Harry Potter/Stargate: Atlantis

Rating: pg-13 for now

Summary: Harry will do anything to find Sirius, anything at all.

Status: WiP

Chapter One

"No!" Harry screamed out in his sleep, startling himself awake. His heart was beating rapidly and it took him a moment to realize that he'd been dreaming. "Damn it!"

He sighed and got out of bed to wash off the slick sweat that the nightmare had produced. He was almost to his to his en suite bathroom when he heard a light knock on his door.

"Come in Remus," Harry called out turning on the light in the bathroom and splashing his face with cool water, too impatient to get rid of the remnants of the dream to wait for the water flowing out of the hot tap to heat. He looked up into the mirror above the sink and turned when he saw Remus standing in the doorway of the bathroom clad only in a pair of stripy, cotton pajama bottoms.

"Are you okay, Harry? I heard screaming," Remus asked, his concern evident in his voice.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Yeah I'm okay, Moony, it was just the same old dream of Sirius falling through the Veil," Harry told him, walking into the sitting-room-cum-walk-in-closet of his suite of rooms and slumping down onto the sofa.

Remus sat next to him. "I know how you feel, Harry – I see the same scene replay in my mind every night." Remus paused. "I have faith that you're going to find a way to bring him home, Harry," Remus told him gently petting Harry's still damp hair. Harry sighed into the comforting touch and curled into Remus's side.

"I'm trying Remus, I've gotten my hands on everything I could on the Veil – there's only one book I've not been able to get hold of, and no one seems to know whether or not it still exists," Harry told him.

Remus sighed. "From what I've heard you've become the Wizarding world's leading expert on the Veil... Harry, I wish you would let me help you with this, it's too big a task for one person to handle, even you," he said softly.

"No Moony, this is something I have to do myself – you know that with the Ministry's new anti-werewolf laws that you could be executed for even touching some of the books I have on the Veil and you know we can't risk that. You mean too much to me, I can't lose you too," Harry told him. Remus smiled a sad smile; if it weren't for Harry then he'd take the risk of going against the Ministry's laws.

"I just feel so helpless; I can't even help you find my own mate! The wolf in me is still telling me I need to go and follow him through the Veil, even after eight years!" Remus told Harry. "I've not told you this before, but we were talking about starting a family - having children I should say, since you are part of our family - he said he thought I deserved to be a father." Remus snorted and shook his head. "Never took him too seriously on that though, I'd make a terrible parent - I wasn't even that good of a teacher!" He smiled a tight, sad smile. "I would have loved to have children with him though."

"Oh Remus, why didn't you ever tell me? I am going to find him. I'll devote the rest of my life to it if I have to," Harry said pulling Remus closer to him and hugging him tight.

"I know, Harry, I know you'll find something," Remus said with a sniffle then stood up looking down and Harry with a sad look on his face. "Harry I want so badly to be able to tell you to do anything and everything you can to find him, no matter the personal cost, but that's not right. You've been asked your whole life to do things for other people who've had no right to ask, so I will not ask this of you. If you find him, find him for you."

"But Remus, I'm not just doing this for you; I'm doing it for me and for him! I have to find him, Remus because if I don't I won't be able to live my life how I want it to be," Harry told him standing up also.

Remus smiled, placing a hand on the younger mans cheek. "Harry there is no one like you in this world, you are one in a million and I love you for it." Remus gave him a quick hug. "Now it's time for us to get back to bed – it's very late and we both have things that need doing in the morning."

"Night Remus and I love you too," Harry said following Remus to the door and shutting it softly behind him. After a few moments Harry crawled back into his bed and stared up at the ceiling for the rest of the night.


	2. Dr Jacksons Help

Harry walked into the library of number 12 the next morning, shortly after breakfast, to begin the days research. He selected an old tome and sat down at his desk and opened it to the place that he had left off the night before. As he reached for his quill and notebook he thought he saw something, a glimmer of magic, perhaps even a glamour on the books pages.

He slammed the book shut and regarded it with a raised brow – right there on the leather cover was an odd symbol, unlike any he'd seen before. The symbol was composed of an upside down V, and it had a small circle hovering right above the apex. 

"What the hell?" he said out loud as he reached out cautiously to trace the shape.

Just as his finger brushed the edge of the small circle the world began to fade away and spin out of control. Harry was just about beginning to panic when he hit the ground with a thud, landing on his bum.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed as he looked around at his surroundings. The room he had arrived in was filled to the brim with trinkets and artefacts that looked very, very old. Harry glared down at the book securely held in his arms. "Where did this blasted book land me?" Harry asked, not expecting an answer.

"That would be Colorado Springs."

Harry turned around, yanking his wand from his back pocket aiming it at the man who had spoken – and was pointing a muggle weapon, a gun at him.

"Bloody fucking hell, this day just keeps on getting better," Harry muttered angrily more to himself than to the man with the gun.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the man asked somewhat forcefully.

"My name is Harry Potter and …" Harry sighed – he could always Memory Charm the man later. "And this book brought me here. Not entirely sure why, but it happened when I touched this symbol." Harry shifted his grip on his wand and showed the man the book. "I'm hoping that this means that there might be something to help me find a journal I'm looking for in all this stuff you have here."

"Right," the man said, looking rather sceptical. Though he still held the gun pointed at Harry his eyes were focused on the book cover. "And just whose journal would that be?" 

Harry frowned. "I don't think that's any of your business," he said, coking one of his eyebrows.

"Seeing as it's my office you've turned up in, I think it's my business. Now please, answer the question."

Harry sighed. "It's the journal of Merlin. It should contain information vital to finding my friend," Harry told the man, and tapped the book impatiently with his fingers. "This book is the latest in a long line of books I've been using to try and locate the journal. It's suppose to have the best account of how to find it – guess it decided to bring me where I needed to go instead." Harry suppressed a grin when he saw the man's blue eyes widen behind his glasses.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Harry said as the man began to back away, towards the wall. "You can help me. Please," he asked.

The man frowned and reached behind him to a phone that was on the wall, he picked it up and punched in a few numbers. 

Harry sighed and put the book down on an already crowded desk. "You don't have to do that, you know. I'm not going to hurt you – I just need to get the journal."

The man spoke quickly with whoever had picked up the other end, and then hung up. 

"Is it here?" Harry asked, gesturing around the room with one hand, while slipping his wand back into the back pocket of his jeans again to make himself seem more harmless – the man might be a muggle but pointing anything at him might seem threatening and Harry had no desire to find out how being shot compared with the Cruciatus curse.

The man didn't answer, he lowered the gun but didn't put it back wherever it had come from. He walked around the desk and reached for the book. "May I?"

Harry shrugged. He might as well, it's not like he couldn't erase the man's memories if he found anything he shouldn't in the book, besides, the book focused heavily on Merlin and didn't contain too many references to the wizarding world – at least not in the form it currently took.

"Go right ahead."

The man opened the book and flipped through, scanning the pages.

Harry's eyes widened. The man had the odd A-like symbol with the circle above it on a patch on his sleeve! "Why are you wearing the symbol? What does it mean? Are you a follower of Merlin?"

The man glanced up but ignored the question.

The door opened. Two men entered. Both were armed and both weapons were pointed at him.

"Daniel, you okay?" the shorter of the two men asked.

"Yes. This book is fascinating – it's written in a similar dialect to the book we found earlier this year," the man, Daniel, replied.

"All right." He turned to Harry. "We haven't been introduced – I'm Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, United States Air Force, this big guy behind me is Teal'c and you've already met Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said, giving them a smile he hoped would make him look both harmless and trustworthy. "Would you mind lowering your weapons? I've been here with your friend for the last short while and no harm has come to him."

The men exchanged looks and then the Colonel shrugged and lowered his… well it wasn't a typical muggle gun, that's for sure, but it was definitely a weapon.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"And you are?"

"Oh, right. I'm Harry Potter."

"Is there any particular reason you decided to drop into our top-secret facility?"

"My book brought me here – either Merlin's journal is in this room, nearby, or there is something here to take me to it." Harry said. "I'm looking for it because I need some information from it to save a friend. Information on what might be called the Veil of Avalon. It's said to be a gateway to oblivion, some texts have said something about it resembling a well of water, but it's all a little fuzzy. My theory is that the Veil is a doorway to the place Merlin is from. Anything you can tell me would be valuable to my search."

"What? _What_?" Harry asked as he saw the looks on the men's faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gasped as he walked into the large dark grey room "Oh… my… WOW! Is that- I mean that cant be-" Harry rambled more to himself than anyone in particular as he made his way up the metal walkway to the circular veil in front of him.

"We call it a Stargate," Dr Jackson offered as he followed Harry up the walkway.

"This is amazing, some of these markings are on the veil back home. Except ours is a arch covered by a curtain and behind the curtain is this blue liquid, a bit like water, or the surface of a pond," Harry said as he reached out and touch some of the markings on the side. "It also looks like its made out of the same material."

"The Stargate has to be turned on first for it to establish a wormhole, the blue watery stuff as you call it is the event horizon. This veil as you call it sounds fascinating, I would like to go see it and study it," Jackson said to the shorter man standing next to him. "Well, I'm sure that I'm not the only one who would like to see it - Sam would have kittens if she heard about this one! She's an astrophysicist, and leading expert on wormhole physics."

Harry frowned and looked over at the other man. "I wish I could show you but security where I work is a lot tighter then the SGC and I don't have clearance to give you or anyone else clearance," he said, genuinely sorry he couldn't get Jackson and the astrophysicist to the Veil – they might be able to point out something Harry had missed.

"But-" Dr Jackson started but was interrupted by a voice coming over the intercom.

"Dr. Jackson and Mr. Potter can you please come up here," Landry requested over the intercom.

"Come on, we'd better go up before he gets too impatient," Jackson said as he walked back down the ramp with Harry trailing after him.

The two walked silently up to Landry's office and were motioned into the office with a wave of Landry's hand from the opened door. "Sit down gentlemen, we have a lot to talk about," Landry said.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Potter, I'm Major General Hank Landry," Landry said extending his hand to Harry.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," Harry said shaking the offered hand.

"Perhaps now you can explain to me why you neglected to inform us that you work for the British Ministry of Magic," Landry asked.

"What? I'm mean, how did you find out about that, you're a muggle, you shouldn't know about that," Harry stammered wondering how – and how much - this muggle knew about the Wizarding world.

"The British Government works closely with the British Ministry of Magic just like the American Government does so when I ordered for your file to be sent to me – just routine, you understand - it gave me your whole life history from the broken arm you received from your cousin at the age of 4 to this magic school, Hogwarts, that you went to from the age of eleven," Landry told him.

"Ministry of Magic? Muggle? Magic school? What are you talking about?" Dr. Jackson asked with what Harry would have found to be an amusing look on his face if Harry hadn't been so shocked.

Landry looked like he was about to answer when Harry held up his hand to stop him. "If I may sir, I think I would be the best able to explain it." 

"Yes, of course, go ahead," Landry said motioning for him to continue.

"You see Dr. Jackson, when I was eleven years old I was told I was a wizard and I know that's hard to process but it's true. Like Merlin I can do magic; I was taught some of what I know at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not everyone can do magic, there are Muggles as we call them, non-magic folk like you and General Landry too. You have to be born with the ability to use magic and it's different in everyone," Harry explained the best he could.

"You mean magic is real?" Jackson exclaimed. "General do you know what this could mean? If Merlin was an Ancient and he does magic as you've said he does, Mr. Potter, that means there's a whole race of people here on earth with a strong ancient gene," Dr. Jackson said excitedly.

"Dr. Jackson most wizards and witches would have nothing to do with muggles but I could give you a few names of some that might be willing and able to help you in your research, should you choose to pursue the implications," Harry said a grin on his face at what Hermione would do if she was given the opportunity.

"That would be very helpful Mr. Potter, thank you," Dr. Jackson said trying hard to contain his excitement.

"Harry," Harry told him.

"What?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"My name is Harry, " Harry said with a smile

Daniel smiled in return. "Mine's Daniel."

"Mr. Potter as I understand the file, you work in the Department of Mysteries, what is that exactly?" General Landry asked.

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, but that's classified information, even within the wizarding community."

"I understand," the General said with a nod. "You go and speak to Dr. Jackson and I will see what I can do about getting you home," General Landry said dismissing him.

"Thank you sir, that would be greatly appreciated," Harry said standing up and following Daniel out of the office. Harry quietly followed Daniel down the halls of the SGC to the room that he had appeared in.

"Tell me Harry, how do you do magic? Do you just wave your hand or do you think and stuff happens?" Daniel asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Nothing that simple, unfortunately," Harry said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wand. "We use these."

"Wow this is amazing," Daniel said straightening his glasses as he came around the desk to examine Harry's wand. "Can you show me how it works?"

"Yes," Harry said pointing his wand at a piece of paper on the desk. _"Windgardium Leveosa," _he commanded and immediately the paper started to float above the desk.

"Oh my god that is… Wow! I can't believe that it's true," Daniel said a look on his face as if he was five years old and got the model air plane he'd been badgering his parents for. "Though this makes me wonder why General O'Neill or Colonel John Sheppard couldn't do this magic, they both have a very strong ancient gene and are able to use Ancient technology with ease on an almost intuitive level."

"I don't know how it works here in the States, but when I was eleven I got sent a letter from Hogwarts telling me that I'd been accepted to study magic at Hogwarts," Harry told him putting his wand back in his back pocket, "but then again perhaps their magical ability just might not be strong enough to be really considered magic. From what I've heard the States have a very low wizarding population anyway, especially considering the Muggle population. Of course they might be wizards and they just didn't tell you," Harry said with a small chuckle.

"I'm not sure about that, I was on Jack's team for years, I'm sure I would have seen some hint or clue," Daniel said.

"It's very easy for someone who doesn't want people knowing they're a Wizard to hide it, so long as they know enough about Muggles to blend in with them. Maybe it's something he wants to forget about - I know that in my life there have been times that I've wished I wasn't a wizard," Harry told him.

"You think?" Daniel asked.

"You never know," Harry said. "Could I see the journal?"

"Oh yes," Daniel said getting up from were he was seated and going across to the other side of the room. He picked up a musty old tome and handed it to Harry.

As soon as Harry touched it the book started to glow, it opened up and flipped to a blank page in the back and writing started to appear.

"What the hell?" Harry and Daniel said at the same time as they both stared at the book.

_Greetings My Child,  
I have hidden these pages to keep them out of the prying eyes of those who would misuse the power knowledge of my work could bring._

Harry and Daniel's eyes widened as the book went on to talk about a special gate he had built in secret and it's functions.

_My gate is a very special gate because this gate will take you where it thinks you need to be, where it would be best for you to go._

The book gave a vague description of the physical differences of his gate. "Oh my god I think its talking the Veil," Harry said still in shock.

The book stopped writing and the pages returned back to their original blank state.

"That was amazing, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before," Daniel said. He leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose

"Daniel, do you know what this means, it means my godfather isn't dead he's just lost!" Harry exclaimed handing the book to Daniel as he started pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"What happened to your godfather?" Daniel asked putting his glasses back on as he watched Harry pace.

"Nine years ago he fell through the Veil and since no one who has gone through the Veil has ever come back the Wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic declared him dead. Now I know that's not true, he's just somewhere else, stuck and unable to get home," Harry told him.

"So Merlin's gate takes a person where they need to go, that means your godfather could be anywhere, and more than likely if you were to go through, it would take you somewhere else again," Daniel reasoned.

"Well that's a chance I'm going to have to take - I've spent the last nine years of my life trying to figure out what the damn thing did so that I could have one of my two remaining family members back home were he belongs. I'm not going to give up now that there is more hope he's still alive than ever," Harry told him passionately, his mouth set in a stubborn line when he finished.

Daniel gave him a reassuring smile. "I understand Harry, I would do the same thing in your position," Daniel said. "All I can offer you is a hope for good luck." 

Harry was about to say something when General Landry walked into the office.

"Mr. Potter I've arranged for a jet and escort to take you to the American Ministry building in Washington DC where they said there was an international fireplace that you can use to get home," Landry told him.

"Thank you sir, when will the jet be ready to leave?" Harry asked eager to get home to tell Remus what he had discovered.

"Whenever you are Mr. Potter," General Landry said.

"Okay give me ten minutes, is that okay?" Harry said looking at his muggle watch and seeing that it was already night time at home.

"Yes that's fine," Landry said and then he turned and left the room.

"Fireplace?" Daniel asked.

"It's one of the several forms of wizarding transportation," Harry explained as he grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper from the desk and wrote down a name and number on it and handed it to Daniel. "This is one of my best friends, Hermione Granger, she is one of the smartest people I know and she will more than likely be overly excited to help you out," Harry said with a grin.

"Thank you, Harry and it was really nice meeting you," Daniel said extending his hand for Harry to take.

"It was very good to meet you too, Daniel," Harry said shaking the offered hand.

"Be careful Harry, this is probably going to be a very dangerous thing you're doing," Daniel said his concern evident in his voice.

"I will be all right I've faced scarier things in my life," Harry said as he turned and exited the office leaving a confused doctor in his wake.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry tumbled tiredly out of the fireplace in the sitting room of his home in Grimmauld Place more than ready to head straight to bed after the long flight and floo trip he had just endured. He couldn't do that yet though, now that he knew what he needed to do he didn't want to wait another minute. He'd have a talk with Remus and then go straight to the Ministry.

"_Remus_!" Harry called out and before he knew it the older man was in the living room hugging him as tight as he could.

""Harry! Why didn't you let me know you were going out? I've been worried about you, you prat!" Remus scolded with a relieved smile lurking over his concerned irritation. "I thought something bad had happened to you! You could have just taken two minutes to write a note letting me know you were going out - you said you'd be in all day and just where did you wander off to all day anyway?"

Harry hugged Remus again with an excited smile on his face as he guided Remus over to the couch and told him about his day as he watched the play of emotions on the werewolf's face.

"Oh Harry I can't believe this! I knew he was alive, I could just feel it!" Remus said, tears of happiness pouring out of his eyes.

"I don't know when I'll be back, Remus but you will have full charge of everything especially my Gringotts' account - I want you to be strong and healthy for when I bring Sirius back home," Harry told him.

"Harry, I couldn't, that would be wrong. I can't take your money!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yes, you can. I don't want it any other way. I love you, Remus, you have been there for me when no one else was. You're family, you're mine and I always take care of what's mine, no matter who or what they are," Harry said trying to make Remus understand.

"But Harry..." Remus started but Harry interrupted him.

"No! You will take care of yourself. I don't want to come back and find you dead because you were too proud to take what was offered to you by your adopted child," Harry scolded.

"Okay if it's what you want Harry," Remus said wiping away a couple of stray tears as he enveloped Harry in another of his tight hugs. "Harry you never cease to surprise me. I couldn't ask for a better son, even if I wanted to."

"Stop you're going to have me crying too," Harry scolded playfully. "I'm going to miss you Remus."

"Be careful Harry, don't go doing anything that's going to get you killed. I want you coming back in one piece," Remus told him his face deadly serious.

"I will Remus," Harry told him as he got up off the couch and pulled Remus up with him. "Now I'm going to go pack a bag and you're going to put together some food for me, okay?"

Remus nodded and gave Harry one last hug before they each walked down a separate hallway to do their designated task.  
------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood in front of the fireplace with his back to it as he hugged Remus to him as they said their goodbyes to each other.

"Goodbye Remus, take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay," Harry told him his voice cracking a little as he said it.

"You too Harry, as I said, I want my son coming back to me in the same condition he left," Remus said pecking Harry on the cheek.

Harry grabbed some floo powder from the pot beside him as he backed into the fireplace throwing Remus one last smile before he yelled out his destination. "MINISTRY OF MAGIC; DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES; HARRY POTTER'S OFFICE!"Harry landed with a thud in his office. He stood up and brushed the dust off of his clothes with a frown – one day he'd have to get better at Floo travel.

Harry left his office immediately and made his trek to the Veil through the confusing halls, doors and rooms that he had memorized early on in his job at the Department.

When he got to the Veil room he just stood and stared at the curtain-covered archway that was standing in the centre of the room, raised up on a platform.

Harry took a deep breath and strode confidently down the rows of stone benches and then up the stairs to the Veil platform. When he stood in front of the Veil he pulled out his wand and banished the tattered curtain and paused face to face with the blue surface in front of him – the event horizon if he and Daniel were correct.

"It's now or never," Harry said to himself. He put his wand back in the hidden pocket of his jacket before he bent his legs at the knees and literally jumped through the Veil.

He immediately felt like his mind and body were being torn apart, thankfully the sensation didn't last for very long before he landed hard on his face and stomach on a hard, cold floor.

Harry heard footsteps around him and when he looked up he was faced with four very big muggle guns.

He quickly jumped up to defend himself and immediately knew that was a bad idea when he saw his vision go black and his body finding it's way back towards the ground.


	3. Welcome to Atlantis

Doctor Rodney McKay was just adjusting the straps on his vest and running a mental inventory of the gear he'd packed ready for the mission his team was about to embark upon when the stargate they were gathered in front of started to activate.

"What's going on?" he heard Colonel John Sheppard, the military leader of both the entire expedition and this particular team, yell across the gate room.

"We don't know sir!" one of the technicians yelled back. "The gate just started dialling on its own – and something's blocking the shield from going up! It's like Atlantis is overriding the command!"

"Well shut it off!" Rodney yelled to the technician over the noise the gate and the commotion the unscheduled activation had caused.

"I i can't /i - Atlantis won't let me do that the city has completely locked me out of any system that has to do with the stargate," the technician said as he continued to type away on the keyboard in front of him, presumably looking for any exception to Atlantis's lockout.

Before Rodney could move from his spot a safe distance in front of the activating gate to see what the man was doing wrong or missing, something came through the stargate and landed on the floor in front of him. He looked down and saw it was a person, then he looked to each side of himself and saw that the rest of his teammates were spreading out around the body on the floor, guns aimed and looking ready to fire. Rodney quickly followed their lead.

When the person lying on the floor looked up and started to stand, Rodney was faced with a green-eyed boy wearing black-rimmed glasses that had messy black hair which reminded him somewhat of Colonel Sheppard's hair. He tried to move forward quickly enough to catch the boy as he saw the bright green eyes roll back into the boy's head and his body crumple to the ground.

"What the- CAN WE GET A MEDICAL TEAM OUT HERE!" John yelled as he bent down to examine the boy.

"What's going on out here?" Dr. Weir asked as she came out of her office. She immediately noticed the body on the floor as one she did not recognize. "Who is that?"

"We don't know ma'am, he came through the stargate just as Colonel Sheppard's team was getting ready to leave. The gate just started to dial on it's own, I tried to put the shield up but Atlantis locked me out," the stargate technician informed her.

Elizabeth nodded her head and looked back down at the group gathered around the boy. "Where's the medical-" Before she could finish her sentence Doctor Carson Beckett and several of his staff appeared in the bottom level of the gate room and immediately took charge of the boy who'd not yet woken.

Carson quickly began to assess the situation. "What happened?"

"He fainted. He's probably going to have a pretty nasty bump on the head from were he hit the ground," John offered.

Carson nodded and checked his new patient for any injuries that would need treatment immediately, seeing that the patient was in a condition to be moved he motioned for two of his nurses to bring a stretcher over. The young man was swiftly strapped on to the stretcher that was then quickly carried into the infirmary where John posted two marines inside the room before he picked up the boy's bag to be taken for inspection.

-----------------------------------------

Harry let out a hiss of pain as he woke and shifted on the hard bed in an effort to get more comfortable, he brought a hand up to his head and felt bandages. "Bloody fucking hell, my head hurts!"

"Aye, I bet it does, lad." Harry heard beside him and startled. He would have fallen off of the bed if the man who'd spoken hadn't grabbed his arm to steady him. "Easy there, son."

Harry groaned as he settled back onto the bed. He noticed that the world was significantly blurrier than it was meant to be, and reached up to his face again. "Where're my glasses? I can't see a bloody thing," he asked the blurred blob of white and blue standing next to him.

"Here you go," the white blob said in a Scottish accent as he slid Harry's glasses onto his face for him.

Harry blinked his eyes several times before they acclimatised to not having to struggle to focus. He looked around and recognised the muggle medical equipment, he frowned and turned to the Scottish man next to him. "Where am I?" he asked.

The doctor seemed to hesitate before answering. "You are very far away from home," the doctor said. "Now, may I have your name?"

Harry frowned at the obvious side step of his question, but gave his name anyway. "Harry Potter, sir." Harry watched as the doctor wrote that down on the clipboard he held. "How about you tell me who you are and what happened to me?"

The doctor looked up. "I am Doctor Carson Beckett, and you fainted from being over-exhausted and hit your head."

"Oh," Harry said. He looked over at the two armed men that were standing in the room, eyes firmly fixed on him. They were clearly military; they had that look about them, and were wearing identical uniforms. Harry groaned. "Who are they?" he asked indicating the men who had their hands wrapped around really big guns.

"Don't you worry about them," Dr. Beckett said, avoiding another of Harry's questions. "Now, how old are you?"

"Twenty-five," Harry answered. He was getting irritated with the doctor's lack of answers. Harry looked over to the doctor and saw that the older man was wearing a look of surprise.

The doctor cleared his throat. "You're quite a bit older than I'd guessed," Dr. Beckett told him as he wrote more down on his clipboard. Harry glared at the doctor, his annoyance at being thought much younger than his twenty-five years clearly showing on his face. "Settle down, I wish I looked younger, you should be happy about it!" The doctor said with a smile.

Before Harry could retort a man walked in wearing the same uniform as the men who still held guns pointed at him.

"Ahh, I see our mysterious guest has awoken."

"His name is Harry Potter, from his accent I'd say he's from Earth, England specifically and he's twenty-five," Doctor Beckett informed the man. Harry huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now you know all about me, how about you tell me who you are?" Harry said, getting tired of having to keep asking.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard," the man answered and then turned to the doctor. "Can he be released Doc? Weir wants to talk to him."

"Aye, he's free to go with the understanding that yeh get him a meal sometime in the next hour," Carson informed John.

"Will do. Come on Potter, let's go!" John said as he turned around and left the room, not checking to see if Harry was following.

Harry glared at the retreating back, then let out a startled gasp when he felt strong hands grab both his arms. He looked to either side of himself and glared at the guards who had grabbed him, one arm each, and were proceeding to manhandle him off of the bed.

"Hey! Hey, stop! Let go of me!" Harry said in a panic as he tried to wrench his arms from the two strong guards holding him - whatever the Veil had done to him had clearly sapped his strength and he hated to be dragged about like this. "Is this really necessary? Come on, let me go!"

"Calm down, this is just a precaution - they aren't going to hurt you, though they'd better be a little more gentle," the doctor said trying to reassure his patient, and suggest to the guards to ease down a bit.

Harry looked at the Doctor's smiling face and forced himself to calm down - wherever on Earth he was there were rules and laws to protect prisoners, that was assuming this was a legitimate military gig, which Harry very much hoped it was - he let the guards pull him from the room. He noticed the way people in the corridors they passed through stared at him, and his face burned bright red. He kept his head down as he walked in between the guards the rest of the way.

"Idiots! Get back to work - this isn't some television show that you can just slack off and watch!" Harry heard a voice filled with arrogance yell in front of him, he looked up and his steps faltered as he met the most beautiful blue eyes. "Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, let go. You Alice, come with me, we don't have all day!" The blue-eyed man ordered and grabbed the sleeve of Harry's shirt. The man dragged Harry along and Harry was too stunned by the snarky man to argue.

The man pulled Harry into a conference room that already had a couple of people in it, a woman in a red top, and Colonel Sheppard. He was pushed down into a chair as the man addressed the Colonel who had reached the room enough in front of Harry to already be comfortably settled in his own seat.

"Colonel, I found your lost puppy - you should keep a closer eye on him."

Harry glared at the man. "I am not a dog, in case it's escaped your notice, and does everyone here really have to manhandle me, if you want me to go somewhere all you have to do is ask. Nicely," Harry said, crossing his arms, and if you'd asked anyone in the room they'd have sworn he pouted too.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Let's get on with it, some of us have work to do," the man said waving his hand dismissively at Harry.

"Mister Potter, I am Doctor Elizabeth Weir, that is Doctor Rodney McKay and I believe you've already met Colonel Sheppard," the woman said. "We would like to ask you a few important questions, is that all right?"

Harry stared at the woman hard, weighing his options. He knew if he said no, it's not all right, they would probably throw him in some kind of jail cell and try to persuade him to change his mind, he also knew that since the Veil had sent him here (assuming it had worked correctly) they might know where his godfather was, so cooperating would most likely be a good idea.

"Very well, ask away - it's not really like I have much of a choice," Harry said.

"Okay, let's start with how did you get here, Mr. Potter?" Weir asked.

"If I knew where 'here' was it would probably be easier to answer that question," Harry retorted, glaring at the people sat around the triangular table.

"That's classified information, Mr. Potter," Dr. Weir told him.

"Well there's a lot of classified information that I'd have to divulge to tell you how I got here," Harry snarked back. Dr. Weir frowned. "I'll make a little deal with you, you tell me where I am, and I'll tell you how I got here."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Mr. Potter." Harry frowned and then looked around the room, hoping to think up a good argument. His eyes widened when he spotted the symbol from his book on the sleeve of John Sheppard's jacket, it then dawned on him that he'd heard Doctor Jackson mention a John Sheppard when they'd chatted the day before.

"You all work for the SGC," Harry blurted out excitedly.

Doctor Weir raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about the SGC?" she asked.

"I was there yesterday, talking with Dr. Jackson. I saw the stargate, it was amazing," Harry told them.

"So you know Dr. Jackson," Weir said.

"Yes. Very nice man, a little over-excited at times but yes, I met him yesterday when I dropped into his office," Harry said. Elizabeth gave him a sceptical look then made a note on the laptop that was open before her.

"What did you discuss with Dr. Jackson?" she asked, only briefly looking up from the screen.

"We talked about... wait, where's my bag?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"We have it. You understand we can't take any risks, Mister Potter," Dr. Weir answered.

"No, you don't understand, I need it, it's got a very important book in it!" Harry exclaimed.

Dr. Weir frowned. "We didn't see any books in it," she said. "Actually we didn't see much of anything in your bag."

"You wouldn't," Harry muttered to himself as his fingers patted down the side of his leg seeking out the hidden pocket that housed his wand.

"I didn't quite catch that...?" Weir asked him.

"Nothing, ma'am," Harry said as he reached into his pocket to palm his wand and summon his bag. " i Accio bag /i ," he whispered, then hid his wand again before anyone could see it as the bag floated in through the door to land in his lap. He looked up into the shocked faces of everyone in the room and smiled.

"How the hell did you do that?" Colonel Sheppard asked, rising from his seat.

Harry ignored him as he shuffled through the contents of his bag until he found the shrunken book and poked it with the tip of his wand, softly invoking the spell to return it to it's regular size. He set the book on the table in front of him, hands clasped beside it.

"This is the book I need. The symbol on the front is clearly the same as the one on your jackets," Harry said, and pointed to the symbol, careful not to touch it after what had happened the last time.

McKay quickly jumped up and crowded Harry to get a close up look at the book. "Where did you get this book?" he asked as he reached out to touch the cover.

" i Don't touch that /i !" Harry yelled hitting McKay's hand away. "The last time I touched the symbol on the book I ended up in Doctor Jackson's office."

Rodney scowled at him but kept his hands away. "Answer the question - where did you get the book?"

"A contact of mine had it in his possession and sent it my way," Harry said with a small grin on his face as he remembered Fawkes, a phoenix that had once belonged to Albus Dumbledore, dropping the parcel containing the text into his lap a few days before.

McKay looked at him for a second then carefully picked up the book and took it over to his own seat.

"Yes, you may look at it," Harry said sarcastically.

McKay ignored him, but the others were giving him odd looks, so he snapped at them. "What?"

"How were you able to bring the bag to you," Dr. Weir asked, apprehension evident in her voice.

"I guess I'm just special," Harry said as he took an apple out of his bag and started to eat it.

"Are you an Ancient?" Weir asked him, looking hopeful.

"No, I'm not, though I suspect I might carry the gene, like Sheppard there," Harry told her and then took another bite of the apple.

"How did you know-" Sheppard started but Harry cut him off.

"Remember I talked to Dr. Jackson," Harry said as he threw the apple core in a bin in the corner of the room.

"That doesn't explain how you were able to bring the bag to you, and I am certain that when we went through your bag the book was not there," Dr. Weir said, irritation beginning to show in her tone.

"And I've still not been told where I am, so really, we could do this all day, or we could trade secrets. With regards to the book, you just didn't know where to look," Harry said, smirking slightly.

"Mister Potter, welcome to Atlantis," Dr. Weir said finally giving into Harry.

"Wow, that's bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "Whereabouts on Earth is Atlantis then?"

"Not on Earth. We're in the Pegasus galaxy," Weir answered him.

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean I'm in a whole other galaxy?" he asked. He cradled his head in his hands; he needed to think about how this changed his plans.

"Mr. Potter," Dr. Weir said.

"Yes?" Harry asked quietly, lifting his head, sure he must look as exhausted and worn down as he felt.

"Will you now explain what you are and how you came to be here?" Dr. Weir asked softly, her irritation with him gone.

Harry closed his eyes and with a tired sigh started to explain to them how he was a wizard, how he was searching for his missing godfather, how he'd met Daniel the day before, and his hopes for the Veil that had led him to jump through it.

When Harry finished his tale he was met with three very stunned expressions. He then saw McKay's brow furrow and his mouth open to speak.

"Stop. I know what you're going to say, magic isn't real and so my entire story must be called into question. Magic is real, I used it to summon my bag to me," Harry said, not wanting to hear any accusations.

Doctor Weir touched the switch on her headset. "Doctor Beckett? Can you come to the briefing room? Bring your PDA scanner, thank you."

They all waited in silence until the Scottish doctor arrived.

"Elizabeth, what can I do for you?" Beckett asked.

"I'd like you to scan our guest for the ATA gene," she told him and waved in Harry's direction.

Dr. Beckett nodded his head then turned to Harry who was slumped forwards in his seat holding his bandaged head in his hands.

"Stand up, lad," Beckett said as he came to stand beside Harry who followed the directions. Beckett then took readings of Harry, eyes widening as he saw the results.

"Oh my," Beckett said to himself as he checked over the data.

"What is it Dr. Beckett?" Weir asked him.

"He has the most active ATA gene I've ever seen. A lot stronger than Colonel Sheppard's," Beckett told them as he tried to keep his excitement at bay.

"What does that mean?" Dr. Weir asked him.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out," Dr. Beckett said.

"Under no circumstances am I becoming an experiment. I've told you I suspected I have the gene - now I know I do I'm sure that the difference is down to the fact I'm a wizard. My magical aura, I think it's caused by the ATA gene meaning it would have to be a lot stronger and more active than Colonel Sheppard's or your own for me to have the ability to use magic," Harry explained to them.

"How-" Beckett started to say, but Harry interrupted him.

"I just read the magical signature of everyone in the room. Yours is very faint, an off-white colour meaning it's there, but either not active or not strong enough to use. Colonel Sheppard's is a bit stronger than yours and almost a light yellow. It's unlikely that he'd be able to use magic either," Harry told them and then pointed to Rodney. "You have the ATA gene, but it's not yours, it's come from someone else. I don't know how it has happened, but that's what your aura is indicating. Doctor Weir is a muggle - has no magical signature, no magical aura whatsoever," Harry said, and then yawned. He supposed he was even more tired than he'd thought and retook his seat.

"That is truly amazing lad," Dr. Beckett said, and leaned over to take a look at Harry's head. "All right, I think that is enough interrogation for one night, Doctor Weir, it's my suggestion that this young man needs a decent meal and a good night's rest - doctor's orders."

"Very well. Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard, could you please escort Mr. Potter to the mess and then show him... Do we have a room going spare at the moment?" Dr. Weir said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"None that are cleared out and fit for habitation - the Athosians over from the mainland are in all the other spare rooms," Colonel Sheppard told her. "I can have a couple of my men clean one out tomorrow."

"Then it looks like some doubling up is needed. Colonel Sheppard, set up a cot for him in your room," Dr. Weir ordered.

Harry groaned, he did not want to have to sleep in the same room as Mr. I'm-So-Hot-With-My-Cocky-Attitude-And-Grin.

"No," McKay said. "He can stay with me."

Everyone looked at McKay with confused looks; he just looked back and rolled his eyes. "I'm a scientist, he has a nifty high-powered ATA gene I'm just dying to play around with - never mind the whole magic thing!"

Dr. Beckett glared at McKay. "He'd better go straight to bed, Rodney."

"He will, he will," McKay said, glaring back.

"Fine, while you're eating I'll have a cot moved into your room for the night," Dr. Weir said rising from her chair. She looked at Harry with an assessing gaze. "I expect no trouble from you, understood?"

Harry glared up at her. "Doctor Weir, I am not a child, I do not appreciate being spoken to as if I were one, I certainly don't act like a child and don't deserve it."

"Mr. Potter," she said warningly.

"Fine, fine, no trouble, I get it." Harry sighed, and then broke off his glare. He looked instead a Dr. Beckett. "Thank you, sir, for tending to me. I should have thanked you sooner - I don't know where my manners have gone..."

"Ye're more than welcome, son, and if you have any problems; dizzy spells, shortness of breath, black spots in your vision, you see me right away," Dr. Beckett told him.

Harry gave the doctor a small smile. "I will," he assured him.

Before Harry could say anything else Rodney was beside him again, snapping his fingers in Harry's face. "Come on, come on, I don't have all day to stand around and natter on. I'm hungry," Rodney said, and handed Harry's book back to him.

Harry quickly tucked the book back inside his bag and picked it up.

"Don't worry about carrying that around, I'll have someone put it in Rodney's room when they move the cot in," Weir offered, and Harry nodded and put his bag back down.

"Thanks," he said and turned to McKay.

"Can we go now?" McKay asked, looking irritated.

"All right, but seeing how I don't know this place, perhaps you could move first and show me the way?"

McKay glared at him then turned and stomped out of the room, mumbling something about the English that didn't sound very friendly at all.

Harry chuckled and followed McKay and the Colonel out of the conference room.

-----------------------------

After they were done eating, Harry and McKay parted ways with Colonel Sheppard and made their way to Rodney's room.

"While you're staying here don't. Touch. Anything," Rodney said putting a lot of emphasis on his words. "I have everything in a precise order and I want it to stay that way."

"All right, I get it, me no touch stuff," Harry said, looking over at the man walking beside him, straight-backed, chin up and hands clasped behind his back. Harry had to hold back a fit of laughter at the man's arrogant stance.

Harry took his time to study the man. He had short brown hair with a slightly receding hairline that Harry found slightly adorable. He was a little soft around the middle, but Harry didn't mind that so much - he had always found men with a little cushion on them attractive because they were so much different from his own scrawny, bony body. Rodney was also slightly taller than him, but not so much taller that Harry had to strain to look up at him and meet his eyes.

Harry remembered the bright blue eyes that he had first noticed about the man. So far he'd found McKay's personality very refreshing, he'd had enough of all the bullshit people would tell each other at the Ministry just because it was more convenient to them than honesty, no matter how it was phrased.

Harry berated himself - there was no way he could get involved with anyone at the moment, he had too much to do, and he didn't even know if McKay liked other men or not. He sighed as they stopped in front of a door.

McKay put his hand on a small console on the wall to the right of the door and it slid open. The room beyond the door wasn't very big, but it was very open, there was a window on the wall opposite the door, and a bed to the left side of the room. As Dr. Weir had ordered, there was another bed against the wall to the right and Harry's bag was resting on top of the bedding. The next thing Harry noticed about the room was the mess; he looked over to McKay with an eyebrow raised. "Precise order, huh?"

McKay glared at him but didn't answer. "Your bed's over there, the bathroom is through that door and stay away from my laptop, don't even look at it."

"I got that already, don't touch anything kind of covered it," Harry said to him as he went and sat down on his bed. He ignored the annoyed huff the other man made and grabbed his bag.

Harry pulled his wand from the sleeve of his shirt and then reached into his bag for his pyjama trousers, he enlarged them and proceeded to get undressed.

"What the hell are you doing?" McKay exclaimed.

Harry looked at the red-faced man. "Well, last time I checked I was getting dressed for bed. Doctor's orders to get some rest, you know."

"And you have to do it right there?" McKay said, his cheeks flushing redder.

Harry smirked. "I went to a boarding school and lived in a dormitory with four other boys, we all dressed and undressed in the same room, I have no problem stripping off in the same room as you - it's not like I've got anything you haven't seen before."

McKay sputtered as he tried to find something to say while Harry stood and turned to face the bed, pulling down his jeans and boxers and making sure McKay got a good look at his arse as he slid the cotton pyjama bottoms on.

Harry held back his laughter as best he could as he glanced behind him and saw a wide-eyed, red-faced Rodney, gave him an innocent smile and crawled under the covers of the cot. "Good night Doctor McKay," Harry said with a chuckle as he heard more sputtering behind him as he settled down to sleep.

/lj-cut 


End file.
